Coming
by Edesina
Summary: Fate/Hayate Yuri. "Are you coming?" -Yeah, definitely. Just give me few seconds!


**Author:** Edesina  
>Beta: -<br>**Rating:** Do you mean that there are other ratings than M? O.o No way!  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Meh, I iz not da owner of Nanoha

**Pairing:** Fate/Hayate  
><strong>Genre:<strong> HumorPWP  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Kinky sex with fetish

**A/N**: Another weird idea and I had to write if of course. Work-desk = 3 ^^ And hematolagnia is blood-fetish.

* * *

><p>Coming<p>

* * *

><p>A light sunrays gilded brown fabric, hair. A hand wandered on that brown fabric, fingers opened small buttons quickly and skillfully while another, equally pale, hand tugged the shoulder long hair causing a quiet whimper to escape from light pink lips.<p>

The hands of Fate were quick yet gentle as the red-eyed woman pushed her superior on the table. Maps, pencils, reports and other papers were shoved away, and those papers that were still on the table, well, they got wrinkled.

"Well, well, commander Hayate, you seems quite flustered," the blonde smirked as she massaged her commander's breasts. "I hope that those reports make a comfy mattress because that table is one of the least comfortable things I have ever seen."

The commander of the Riot Force 6 didn't reply but shot a death glare at the blonde who smirked sadistically.

"Fate!" the brown haired woman shrieked when her subordinate sucked her neck leaving a red mark behind.

"Yes, commander?" now the blonde licked her neck searching for her carotid and bit making sure to not to break the skin.

"What are you, a vampire?"

"Nope, just a hematolagniac," the blonde took Hayate's jacket off revealing black lacey bra.

"What?"

"Don't worry, lovely commander of mine, I won't hurt you. At least much," the blonde dug her nails into her superior's shoulders and stole the pain filled cry with a deep kiss.

"I know, I was just surprised to hear you say an international word, dear," Hayate covered her surprise. Fate unhooked the bra and shot a cold look at her commander. Her corners of the mouth curled slightly when she took her commander's nipple in her mouth and sucked. Her hand danced on the brown haired woman's belly, skirt, legs, removed the panties. Hayate's hands grabbed her hair and tugged more than little painfully.

Finally Fate kneeled in front of the commander and hid her head under Hayate's shirt. Hayate was about to say something when a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Hayate?" a girl's voice called. "The meeting is about to begin."

"Give me few seconds Nanoha. I'm definitely coming," Hayate replied and bit her lip when Fate licked her tight.

"Yes you are. And hard," the blonde mumbled which caused the commander to blush. Fate's tongue did miracles inside her and Hayate was sure that she couldn't stand it long.

"Commander, we have to hurry…" Nanoha's voice trailed but neither of the women inside paid attention to the girl.

"I'm cumming soon," Hayate shouted though it was more to Fate than to the girl outside. Words were blurred thanks to the door and on the outside Nanoha wondered if she misheard them. She knocked the door again, this time harder than before.

Inside Fate was kissing her commander to reduce the voices of orgasm. When she was sure that her commander could stay silent she pulled away and tried to clean herself with a tissue. Hayate got quickly up and put her shirt on as fast as she could. When she had fished her panties from under the table she opened the door and nervously slid her hand through her hair.

"Sorry to make you wait, Nanoha," Hayate smiled apoplectically and expected a scowling but it never came. Nanoha had noticed Fate who was sitting on Hayate's desk and held a wrinkled paper in her hand. To Hayate's utter horror, the room was in chaos: papers had scattered around the floor.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha exclaimed happily, then looked at her commanding officer. "Did you two have a fight again?" She asked referring to last week's quarrel when Fate had refused to take Teana with her on a dangerous mission and in the end she had been hurt.

"No, we had passionate sex on the desk," Fate stated as she jumped off the desk and past Nanoha and Hayate. She hid her smile for Hayate's expression was priceless; it showed pure horror but she hid her feelings quickly.

"Hahaa… Fate-chan, can't you be serious?" Nanoha muttered blushing slightly and followed her best friend. "Hayate, are you coming?"

Hayate snapped out of her reverie and followed her subordinates muttering that she had come already.

* * *

><p>Fin<p> 


End file.
